Problem: Gabriela buys a basket of oranges on sale for $\$23$ before tax. The sales tax is $12\%$. What is the total price Gabriela pays for the basket of oranges? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of oranges. ${12\%} \times {$23} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $12\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{12}{100}$ which is also equal to $12 \div 100$ $12 \div 100 = 0.12$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.12} \times {$23} = {$2.76}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Gabriela paid. ${$2.76} + {$23.00} = $25.76$ Gabriela needs to pay $$25.76.$